Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Shadow the Hedgehog= |-|Adventure Shadow= |-|Riders Shadow= |-|Vampire Shadow= |-|Forces Shadow= |-|Archie= |-|Sonic Boom= |-|Shadow Man= |-|Sir Lancelot= |-|King Shadow= |-|Dark Shadow= |-|Chaos Boost= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Armhybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth, and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge, and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely Low 2-C '''| '''High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, King Shadow, Sir Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (Around his late teens to twenties physically), 80+ (Light Mobius) Classification: Product of "Project Shadow", Mobian/Hedgehog-Black Arm hybrid, Black Arm sample, “The Ultimate Lifeform”, Knight of the Round Table, the "Ultimate Knight" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Immortality (Type 1), Immense Combat Skills, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, as well as Type 3 as Shadow Man), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Expert Marksmen and Swordsman, 4th Wall Awareness, Acausality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Hivemind Telepathy (With the Black Arms), Non-Physical Interaction, Vehicular Mastery, Body Control, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Spin Attack, Charge Attack, Surface Scaling, Attack Reflection, Vibration Emission, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Pain Suppression, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Durability Negation, Sealing, Stun Attack (By simply raising his hand), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Recreation, Reality Restoration, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Time Stop, Temporal Rewind, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Positive Emotion Affinity, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Healing, Duplication, Transformation, Invulnerability, BFR (Can banish opponents to separate dimensions, as well as outside of the space-time continuum to send them to oblivion), Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can lower the opponent‘s attack power), Transformation Negation, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings and Power-Ups), Fear Manipulation (With the Spooky Charm), Life Force Absorption, Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Fire Manipulation, Storm Cloud Generation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Flame Shield Construction, Electric Shield Construction, Water Shield Construction and Aquatic Respiration (With the Aqua Shield), Perception Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Generation (With Gravity Band), Heat Emission (With Aduro Khopesh), With Color Powers: Shapeshifting, Speed Augmentation (With White Wisps), Burrowing, Enhanced Swimming, and Invulnerability (With Yellow Drill), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser, Crimson Eagle, and Orange Rocket), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Shock Wave Generation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Earth Manipulation (With Gray Quake), Spike Projection (With Pink Spikes), Wallcrawling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Sound Manipulation and Speed Reduction (With Magenta Rhythm), Fire Manipulation, Self-Destruction, and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Generation (With Violet Void), Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void), Invisibility and Intangibility (With Jade Ghost), Levitation and Flight (With Crimson Eagle, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Possession, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Speed Cancellation, Extreme Heat and Cold, Radiations, Toxins, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, and Petrification | All previous abilities enhanced to an unfathomably greater extent, Infinite Energy, Positive Emotion Affinity, True Flight, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Aura, Speed Augmentation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, History Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Regeneration (Low-High), Resistance to Concepotual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, BFR, Matter Manipulation, and Precognition | Same previous abilities on a greatly enhanced scale Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Equal to Sonic the Hedgehog, having matched and overpowered him in combat. ) | High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Fought and defeated the Finalhazard and Solaris alongside Super Sonic) | High Multiverse level+ '(Taps fully into the Chaos Force. Battled against and impeded Enerjak for a period of time) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to, or nearly equal, to Sonic) | Immeasurable (Equal to Super Sonic) | Immeasurable '(Kept pace with Enerjak) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely Class Z (Comparable to Sonic and Knuckles. Wrestled with Final Mova) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '| '''High Multiverse level+ '| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite | Godlike Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with abilities and attacks. Universal+ with Chaos Energy. | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''Genius. '''Weaknesses: '''Will eventually become fatigued if he neglects to wear his Inhibitor Rings. Color Powers, Chaos Boost, and Hero/Dark Transformations have time limits. Shadow can be rash, narcissistic, and sometimes gullible and easy to manipulate. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Super Shadow | Chaos Shadow Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2